An Alphas Chemistry Lesson
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Massie has no interest in boys..specially not DERRINGTON erggh! Shorts..Winter..nuh-uh! Massington, Clam, Josh/Alica etc! :  First Clique story, Read and Review guys! ;D New writer here! Eh-my-gawd!
1. Little miss sunshine, uhuh

**Its not easy being mean**

**My first clique fiction, im inspired because im just in love with the books! First chapter has no drama, and I am putting them in around 16 years old. **

**Any couples you want? by the end of this chapter my first ship will be pretty obvious!**

Massie Block was irrepresible. Nobody saw her weakened, hurt, or distressed apart from when a LBR had become a A-Lister.

At the moment, she was in the Blocks guest house looking at Kuh-laires shoes with obvious disgust..what did she have to do to make the girl learn?

"Kuh-laire...what did I tell you about keds?" Massie said, sighing at Kuh-laires footwear...she had bought her some jimmy choos for christmas..it was disrespectful and offensive to wear keds over jimmys.

"I go for comfort not labels" Claire said simply, and stepped back immediately, but Massie, for once couldn't even be bothered to insult Kuh-laires footwear anymore, she had other things on her mind.

"Whatever, lets go to the car pool and get some Dr Juices in, Starbucks is so unhealthy" Massie said, and Claire bounded behind her, knowing that her hair would have to suffer being in its natural state when Massie was in this mood, she also resisted telling Massie that Dr Juice was probably less healthy then Starbucks, because fruit effectively was sugar, but in the mood Massie was in, it was better to let her think she was right...Massie was not always a morning person, specially with her.

In the car, Massie gave Claire another look..Claire sighed...not the hair.

"Kuh-laire, did you ever think of running a brush through that?"

"I tried.." Claire started

"Kuh-lairee, are you a gardener?" Massie snapped

"Erm, no" Claire said, knowing that a witty comeback was on its way

"Then why are you trying to grow a bush?" she asked, and Claire rolled her eyes and sighed with relief as they reached Dylans house..someone else Massie could be ratty with.

"Hey D" Massie said, as Dylan, looking immaculate as usual stepped into the car, she gave Claire a nod, which was returned

"What are you eating?" asked Massie, wrinkling her nose in obvious disgust

"Apparently, onions help your skin glow" Dylan said, in the midst of munching

"Dylan, are you a magnet facing south to a magnet facing north?" Massie started, and Dylan rolled her eyes in the same fashion as Claire had minutes before

"no" Dylan answered, confused, Massie's clever comebacks didn't usually include so much confusing general knowledge

"so why are you trying to repel everyone?" Massie asked, and opened her hand to reveal three gums

"Three?" Dylan exclaimed, ignoring the insult, she exchanged a look with Claire, which very much said, "why is Massie being a female dog", but the issue was ignored...the arrival of Massie's BETA Alicia would surely pump things up

"you need it" bitched Massie, rubbing her hands together as they arrived outside Alicias house

"Hey Leesh" smiled Massie, and thank god there was nothing wrong with her

"Gossip points galore" Alicia grinned

"what what?" Massie quizzed

"Wait for Kris" Alicia said, a warm smile settling onto her face

"Fair enough" Dylan said

Finally, Kristin came bounding towards the range rover, and with that, they were off to school

"So Alicia, gossip points" Massie said, using her hands to show how much she wanted to know..the others leaned in

"Derrington likes someone" Alicia smiled, and Massie's head snapped up a bit too quickly, as well as her response

"who?" she enquired, and Alicia laughed

"Calm down Mass, thats what we need to find out" she said, adding a naughty cackle to her latest sentence

Massie zoned out. Why was she thinking about DERRINGTON..the guy who used her best friends, wore shorts even in the winter, and refered to "butts" in almost every other sentence, as well as shaking the thing every chance he got. She was just intrigued because they were friends

"Mass.." Dylan asked, snapping a heavily perfumed finger in her face...Massie coughed

"Jeez Dyl, I did not tell you to use the whole tube of hand cream" Massie answered, wrinkling her nose and grimiacing

"what took you so long to come back to earth?" Claire asked, and Massie sighed..always Kuh-laire to point out things that the others forgot

"Sorry, I feel a bit ill.. Eh-my-god, is that Strawberry?" Massie shrieked

"Ewh-my-god shes had liposuction!" Alicia squealed

"Ew it hasnt worked" Dylan said, in a jealous tone, the others knew to agree to disagree with Dylan, who had a problem with her weight

"Erggh, why do boys have to make the school so...boyish" Alicia grimaced, as she saw Todd Lyons give another boy a very impressive wedgie outside the door...Claire shifted down in her seat, wondering why it was always her brother. She stopped this feeling by deciding to whip out her new cell and text cam

CLAIRE: _Where r u? :) _

Cam returned the text almost instantly

CAM: _By my locker, got some gummies, meet me there ? :) _

Claire smiled, a geunine smile for the first time today, and made her arrangements to meet Cam, and hot footed it out the car so fast the other girls thought she was rushing towards the toliet

"Loo" Alicia, Dylan and Kristen said

"Cam" Massie said, sounding like a true alpha, and Massie laughed as she saw Cam and Kuh-laire sharing some gummies

"Gotta get to class, laters" Massie said, and for once she was glad to be out of her friends company...she walked with her head down, looking at her new blackberry until...

"Woaah block are you alright?" asked a male voice, and a familar one..she seemed to of bashed straight into him and ended up on the floor..she looked up and wondered why she had to be met by those dark brown eyes, and blonde curls that fell into them

"Eh-my-god, do you need a guidedog?" asked Massie

"No" Derrington replied, crossing his arms

"Buhh, your blind" Massie responded, and Derrington laughed

"are you going to help me up?" enquired Massie, and Derrington offered his hand and helped her up

"Are you a PA?" he asked Massie

"Wuhh, no?" she answered

"Then get off the phone, loser" Derrington said, and Massie threw back her head and laughed..the only boy who stood up to Massie was without a doubt Derrington

"First class?" Derrington asked

"English" said Massie, wiggling her eyebrows in a way she hoped looked disgusted, but she was not quite sure

"History" replied Derrington, who suddenly looked like he had just been shot

"See ya around, Block" Derrington said, flashing her a cheeky smile that so many girls would hate on her for. Derrington, in theory was the male Massie. He was hot, he was a alpha, and guys wanted to be him, while girls wanted to be with him..she was the same..obviously in a girl way.

She walked along, wondering what made Derrington so special...just..

No crushing on guys who wear shorts in winter

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION.**

**IN OUT**

**Jeans Shorts**

**Liposuction Strawberry**

**Dr Juice Starbucks**


	2. Massie likes someone, WHA?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :) keep them coming!**

Massies head was well and truely on the desk as her teacher droned on and on about "Romeo and Juliet" love story blah blah. There was no such thing as love, just infatuation.

She suddenly pinched the knee next to her, and the snapping noise next to her stopped

"Wha?" Claire asked, wondering what she had done this time

"Quit with the phone, Kuh-laire, its not like your not attached to the hip anyways" Massie said, and Claire just sighed, and put her phone back into her bag.

Massie was tapped on the knee, and she realised Claire had sent her a note...jeez, she was a bad influence on that girl. Claire used to be the one telling Massie to always look up, listen, never text and never pass notes. Now, all in the same lesson, Claire was in a bored position, clearly not listening, tap-tap-tapping on her cell and passing notes!

"_Wahtsss bugging you? :) C x_"

"_Nothings bugging me Claire.. Mx"_

_"Why the mood then? U can tell me :) Cx"_

_"Claire, am I disabled? Mx"_

_"Erm, I dont think so no..C x"_

_"then why all the smiley faces? ;) Mx"_

Claire, unable to keep up the subtly of passing notes, bust out laughing, and the annoying droning teacher suddenly snapped around

"Anything in particular humouring you Miss Lyons?"

"Uh- no" Claire said, sinking back into her seat as Massie stared down the teacher for ruining her joke.

Claire looked at Massie..she looked totally distracted from the world..why was she acting all werido? She wondered whether to ask the others, but didn't. Its not because they would react in the wrong way, its because Claire was the one who could understand Massie on a emotional level, and Claire liked that connection. She didn't really want to share that with the others yet, it made her feel closer to Massie.

She didn't look tired or anything, not drawn or anything like that, she just looked almost dreamy, unfocused. A familiar feeling...then it snapped. A boy! Massie had a crush! But on who?

Massie walked out of her boring-ass English class, and walked to her locker and opened it, normally. What she did not expect, was to shut it and see Claires goofy face lit up in a grin, literally a centimetre away.

"Kuh-laire, put the teeth away!" Massie said, wondering why her friend, who currently should be heading to Maths and not Fashion, was tailing her

"Who is it?" asked Claire, like a over excited 5 year old

"Wuhh?" Massie asked, she was actually confused.

"You like someone!" Claire almost bellowed

"1 Kuh-laire, whisper if your trying a PC! and 2, I dont like anyone, so zip it!" Massie

"But.." Claire began

"But nothing! Im going to be late" snapped Massie, and walked off with her Chanel bag, after squirting herself with Chanel no.5

If she wanted it that way...

"Leesh!" whispered Claire in Maths, while the teacher was helping some poor LBR with their awful "should-of-done-it-because-it-was-that-bad" homework

"What?" Asked Alicia, looking at her maths work

"Gossip points" Claire whispered, and that was enough

"Wuh? How many?" Alicia questioned

"10+ at least!" Claire reasoned, and saw Alicias expression soften

"Go on" Alicia said

"Massie likes someone" Claire said, and Alicia almost jumped out her chair, but settled for wheeling around so she was facing Claire

"Boy someone?" Alicia asked, her brown eyes widening in surprise

"Definitely boy someone" Claire said..thus far, her plan was working

"Who?" Alicia asked, ready to hand Claire the points, because this gossip was newsssworthy!

"I need you to find out" Claire said, smiling still..Alicia had stopped smiling

"Eh-my-gawd Kuhlaire! You cant just drop a gossip point worthy bomb on me then ruin it like that!" Alicia said

"Come on, your her beta, with a little coaxing, shes yours...maybe get her drunk?" Claire asked..this was not normal behaviour of Claires, she wasn't devious, and she wasn't approving of using alcohol to get what she needed

"Fine, Cam's big bash tonight, sorted, done" Alicia said, she didnt know whether she actually wanted to try the task or whether she was just shutting Claire up.

_  
Massie walked along the corridor, and again bumped into Derrington

"Jeez Derrick, you stalking me?" Massie asked, smoothing her hair and looking at him, as he had stopped to talk to her..it was so cute the way his hair...ehhh NAH Massie, you cannot fancy Der-ring-ton!

"I was gonna ask the same thing" Derrington said, and Massie laughed weakly

"You going to Cams amazingly big 17th birthday?" Derrington asked, and Massie spoke

"Uh, yeah, but if he thinks im quote "bringing a date" end quote, hes got another thing coming" Massie said, and Derrington held his hand up for a high five

"Exactly what I said..relationships don't rule your life!" he reasoned

"I so agree with you on this one occasion" Massie said

"So, do we think Alicia and Josh are going to get it on" Derrington asked, wiggling his butt and eyebrows at a extraordinary pace..Massie giggled

"Derrick, where have you been, those two are like giant pandas, they have to mate!" Massie answered, and Derrington laughed

"Speak later Block" Derrington said, as his bus approached.

"Yeah.." Massie said, to thin air

next chapter = cams party, whats gonna go doooooooown?

Reviews pretty puh-lease!

x


	3. A turn for the worse at CamsEhmygawd

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :) keep them coming, thought I would give you a long, and hopefully eventful chapter to make up for the dross ive done so far! Keep reviewing, I want to reach 10+ reviews by the time chapter 4s up! xoxo More Dyl and Kristen next chapter, review love interests you want for them, and if you like the three main pairings ive made! And any ideas for new characters, do it! :D**

**7PM, MASSIES HOUSE**

Massie twirled in her mirror, in her elegant green D & G mini-dress, and smiled at her tanned complexion in the mirror.

"10" she heard from the doorway

"Ehmygawd Kuh-laire, do not sneak up on people, but thanks" Massie, and turned round to look at Claire, who obviously looked ah-mazing seeing as she was making a special effort for Cam.

She had a black sequinned mini-dress on, and had really gone for the rock-chick look, with smokey eyes, her long, blonde bangs given that cool inrightnow "just got out of bed" look

"10 for you too Claire" Massie said, in a odd moment of kindness. Massie wanted Claire to see her worth, and she needed to tell her she looked beautiful aswell, just so she would not start going on about that dumb blonde Olivia Ryan who had been trying and failing to attach herself to Cam like a idiotic limpit.

"All that effort for anyone?" Claire winked at Massie

"Kuhhlairee, do you work for a magazine?" Massie, asked, widening her eyes

"No" Claire said

"So why the interview" Massie said, sounding slightly grumpy...why couldnt she make some effort without it being for a boy. This is just what she hated about the whole relationship stuff.

"Lets go" Claire said, bouncing around in her new leather boots, and practically dragged Massie outside to Issac, so they drove to Cams

Once they were driving, Claire cursed

"Kuhlaire! I thought you were a Christian now!" Massie said, halfway between shock and amusement

"I forgot my alcohol" Claire said, in a annoyed tone

"Claire drinks now..and I thought I had seen it all..is this to fit in with the "Rocka chicka" persona?" Massie asked, drawing air quotes

"Its not criminal to have some fun" Claire said, and Massie sighed...FINALLY! Claire had always been a bore with drinking, she always acted like the virgin Mary, a proper prude!

"Well, its good for you that I got Inez to make a trip for us" Massie said, rolling her eyes at Claire..would Massie rely on her to remember drinking on the night of her boyfriends birthday party..just no. She whipped out a bottle of Smirnoffs Strawberry Vodka...and handed it to Claire

"Drink half at the most, and mix it" Massie said, in a stern tone, as if she was Judi Lyons instructing her daughter

"Massie how did you.." Claire started, and Massie held up a hand

"Kuh-laire, you do not even like taking two things into consideration, let alone your boyfriends party, outfit, present and alcohol..jeez I would not do that to you" cackled Massie, and Claire smiled at her. Massie did know her quite well.

And finally, they got there

**8.00PM, CAMS HOUSE**

"Cam!" Claire screeched, getting out the car, while Massie and Issac shared their "amused" glance, and rolled their eyes. Massie laughed and waved off her driver, instructing him to be back at around 2 in the morning...Issac sighed, and told Massie to look after herself, while she nodded and pretended to take in all the "no drugs" tips Issac was giving..finally, a car parked up behind Issacs, wanting to get into the drive, so he moved

"Righttt, lets get this partayy started" Massie said, swinging into Cams house and grinning..she walked into the main room and rolled her eyes as she saw Claire and Cam making out..per usual..already.

"Quite the ones for PDA dont you think" Derrington said, turning up behind Massie and taking her by surprise

"Defo" Massie said, nodding..any other words were getting caught in her throat, not that she knew why at all

"James Smith" said some other guy, offering his hand to the beautiful amber eyed girl in front of him...Derrick was put out..he did not know why..maybe he just wanted a conversation with Massie, it was not exactly abnormal, they were friends...that was all..

"Laters, Block" Derrick said

"Thats not a boyfriend is it?" Asked James Smith, who had piercing blue eyes and brown hair

"Wuuuh, No way!" Massie laughed, and she felt her cheeks blaze...

"wanna drink?" James said, and offered his arm to Massie

"why not" she said, throwing her head back with a laugh, and walking off.

"Josh, im so sorry!" Alicia said, loosing her cool..she had just bumped straight into the guy she was crushing on. That was so natttt cool

"Its fine Leesh" Josh grinned, and she looked into his eyes

"Can I get you a drink to make up for it?" Leesh asked

"Its for free anyway.." Josh said, a look of confusion on his face

"I have my own personal supply, its quite strong" Alicia said, throwing in a cackle at the end, trying to sound sexy instead of very nervous

"Sure thing" Josh said, smiling at her... "_Relax you douchebag" He thought, _God, if the smooth movers like Cam and Derrick saw him now, they would be in fits of laughter until the tears rolled down their cheeks. Josh Hotz, the one who was meant to be the smooth operator, and all he was doing was focusing his energy on not stuttering in front of Alicia, who it was no secret, he had quite a big crush on

"Its a date" Alicia said silkly, then realised how slutty that sounded, and Josh distracted it by offering out his arm

"Heels can slip on the wooden floor" he said, and realised what a major idiot he sounded like

"Well thank you" Alicia said, with a glowing smile, which made them both forget the cringey sentences they had said to eachother before.

_  
**9.30PM, CAMS HOUSE**

"Goooossssssssssssh James, what have you put in my drink boy?" Massie asked, in a uncharacteristically harsh and ungraceful tone

"I think you just cant remember" James said, grinning...this plan was perfect..he had crashed the party, and landed the most smashed and most beautiful girl in the room

"Lets dance" Massie said, slamming herself onto James, dirty dancing

Derrick looked on, with a pang of annoyance yet again...but he was also worried..he had been to parties with Massie before, and she had not looked so smashed..ever. It was starting to worry him, she was acting so out of character and she had not even been at the party for a long time

"Claire, whats she drank?" Derrick asked Claire, taking one of the rare opportunities she wasnt attached to Cams face

"That guys been feeding her all night, isnt it great, Massies got a BF!" Claire giggled, and went off in the heels she now couldnt walk in

"Yes..amazing" Derrick said, sarcastically, and looked at James with a incredible amount of distaste.

_  
"Alicia"

"Josh"

"Yes?"

"You first"

"Same time?"

"Coolness

"1.2.3"

"I kinda like you!" they both burst out, and both looked shocked, embarrassed, and at a loss of what to say

"Righttt" Josh said, and Alicia put her head on one side, sweetly

Josh decided to bite the bullet, and took Alicias face in his hands, and leaned in and kissed her.

It was like electricity was pulsing through them as their lips and bodies moved together, it was what they had wanted for a long, long time.

Alicias hands slipped comfortably around Josh's waist, as she pulled him closer to her yet, and he ran his hands through her long, sleek, smooth hair

They broke apart, breathing heavily, knowing it was the best kiss they had had.

"Are we like, exclusive?" Asked Alicia, batting her eyelashes, a action she did not need because Josh was already interested, VERY interested

"I would say so" Josh said, trying not to smile like a freak, although he felt like it

"Coolness" Alicia said, "another drink?" she offered, taking her new boyfriend by the hand to find a cup..

A tipsy Claire sat and watched as "Livvy" threw herself at Cam

"Happy birthday baby" she slurred, and Claire could not deny it, she was a pretty girl, a very pretty girl. Her nose jobs had always made sure of that, the way her face was perfectly symmetrical. But she was so fake..she always had alot of fake tan on, so much you could not see the freckles spread over her face..she always had fake eyelashes coated with thick mascara, and a big kohl layer of eyeliner. Her hair had extensions in it, and had been dyed platinum blonde. And the most annoying thing about Olivia Ryan, was her flawless figure. A perfect, sexy, hourglass shape. And damn, did she know it. She would pride herself on wearing a crop top, with a very tight bodycon skirt riding just below her tanned, washboard stomach, sometimes fishnet tights, and a pair of huge heels she could not walk in. None of the boys respected her, but they also knew to invite her to parties incase one of the boys was drowning their sorrows, and they need a as Cam called it a "fuck-buddy", because she would provide any serivce.

She watched as Olivia carried on whispering something into Cams ear, and his face was looking increasingly uncomfortable with the development...and then Olivia pushed his face round and tried for a kiss.. UHH NO. Claire thought.

She put her "Im Massie Blocks best friend so I can be a bitch" hat on, and stomped over to Olivia, almost ripping her away from Cam

"Are you a pritt stick?" Claire asked, in a very Massie-like fashion

"Erm, let me think about that, NO" Olivia said, in a high pitched giggle, with a very very confused face, Claire was not surprised...Olivia barely understood the witty jokes when Massie told them, let alone Claire

"Then why are you always gluing yourself to my boyfriend?" Claire asked, and narrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows at Olivia, who everyone was now staring at

"Your just a jealous freak!" spat Olivia

"What a comeback" grinned Claire, a snide grin very worthy of Massie

"You watch when your little best friend leaves you and you have nothing Lyons" Olivia said, thinking she was on to something, but she wasnt

"What are you talking about"

"Massie has always said, quote "friends are like clothes they dont stay in forever" end quote" Olivia said, as if she was trying to teach a five year old

"Thanks for letting me know, now get back to the street corner" Claire said, nastily

"Once you turn into a prada knockoff from Massies collection, you'll realise your nothing special. your just a mini, less hot version of her"

"I'd rather have a best friend like Massie then a Plastic Surgeon on speedial" Claire said, and she smirked as she saw Dylan spit into her drink, and then quickly look around to make sure Chris Plovert hadn't seen her..it was their first date, and spitting into a drink was not the most attractive way to start it..luckily he had not seen, he just tightened his hand around her waist, which she smiled with.

"IVE ONLY HAD ONE NOSE JOB" Shrieked Olivia

"Well thats a lie" Massie had slurred, she had broken away from James face for long enough, and had her lipstick smudged across her face

"Yeah Massie, and your so classy tonight"

"Oh shut up Olivia, your like a charity buy..as hard as you try to be cool..you never will be..now go away you cheap skank" Massie said, and she winked at Claire before getting back to James

"Bye" Claire said sweetly, and Olivia hurried out, humilated

"Gosh Claire, who knew you were so feisty" grinned Cam, his beautiful coloured eyes gleaming with pride

"When your in the "PC" you get taught how to fight" Claire giggled, and she wrapped her arms around him

"and I cant have some knockoff trying to get with my boyfriend can i?" Claire said,and Cam grinned

"Certainly not" he laughed, and Cam nudged her

"What?" she asked, distracted, she was preparing for a make-out session, not a nudging one

"Look whos finally got it on" Cam said, sneakily, and Claire turned and saw Alicia and Josh so tightly compacted together, you would not fit a piece of paper between them. They were kissing fiercely, their hands exploring eachothers bodies with ease, like they had been doing it half their lives

"" Claire said

"I know right..Josh has been chewing my ear off about Alicia for about 6 months now" he said, and Claire laughed

"Touche" she said, and decided it was enough of watching someone elses life, so she planted her lips on Cams, and felt him smile before responding passionately.

10.30PM , CAMS HOUSE

"Mass, just need the toliet" James said, quickly, going through his trouser bottoms

Massie stumbled over to Derrick, who had refrained from drinking so he could keep a eye on Massie..not in a pervy way, but he was sort of protecting her. He did not like the way "James" was leering at her

"Derrrrrrrrr, can we go outside quickly, away from JimJam?" asked Massie, and he at record speed, he nodded, placed his hand on the small of her back, and took her outside

"Whats up Mass?" he asked, and she looked at him

"I feel ill Derrry" Massie said, slurring her words..she did not look well, she had James' battered leather jacket on, her hair was ruffled, and her eyeliner was smudged underneath her eyes, she also had become quite pale

"Mass, this is important, what have you drank?" asked Derrick, looking into her eyes, which kept rolling everywhere..she had gone from bad to worse in about 10 minutes

"James gave me something..." she started, but drifted off

"James, what if hes come back..he said something about nipping to get something safe..what have I done?" asked Massie, who was very vunerable, something Massie never was

"That cream bastard" Derrick muttered, and looked at how panicky Massie was

"Its ok Mass, right, im going to call a cab, your going to come with me, im going to speak to Issac and say your staying at Dylans, ive got nobody in the house, its going to be fine" Derrick said, making a decision. She looked so scared at the prospect of James coming back.

Derrick gently removed his jacket, and went through it..."BINGO" he said to himself, as he saw the white powdery substance he was certain that James had spiked Massies drink with

"MASS?" Derrick asked, trying to sound calm, but it was hard to be calm when the amber eyed beauty in front of him had just fainted


End file.
